


In the Human Sphere

by Madstuart



Series: Aziraphale/Crowley Femslash [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstuart/pseuds/Madstuart
Summary: A only implied to be smutty followup toThe Divine and the Profane.





	In the Human Sphere

Aziraphale waited in her bookshop for a week, and then two. She'd hoped that she'd given Crowley enough incentive to seek her out... but even as a woman, Crowley seemed to be just as bad as she ever had been as a man at noticing when an angel was sending out signals that she might be interested in taking their strange, in-between relationship to the next level, as it were.

But Crowley didn't appear. And Aziraphale was... well, disappointment didn't quite cover it. After all, she'd thought that she'd been obvious enough, even to get through Crowley's thick skull; she didn't know how much more obvious she could get than seducing the demon in a church.

But perhaps Crowley was thick enough to believe that seduction had been all her idea.

Or, worse thought, perhaps Crowley did not want the same things that Aziraphale did.

It was this thought, picking and niggling at the back of Aziraphale's mind, that finally had her seeking Crowley out in her apartment. Because if that was the case, they needed to talk, and Aziraphale... well, she owed her dear Crowley an apology, that was all. For making her so uncomfortable that she felt incapable of facing Aziraphale again.

Aziraphale briefly considered calling ahead, in case the demon was out on a temptation, but at the same time she didn't trust Crowley not to run off and hide if she was really intent on avoiding Aziraphale. And they did so need to talk.

Crowley answered on the first knock. She looked... well, rather awful, to tell the truth. Her hair was a mess, her glasses were askew, and Aziraphale wasn't entirely certain that the demon wasn't wearing the same set of clothing she'd been wearing the last time Aziraphale had seen her. Disheveled was not a look that Crowley ever indulged in,* but she was well and truly disheveled now.

"It's not that easy to saunter vaguely upwards!" Crowley shouted, before slamming the door in Aziraphale's face.

Oh. Was that all.

Aziraphale cocked her head at the door and, just for a moment, convinced its molecules to slip around hers as she stepped through it and into Crowley's apartment. Crowley had thrown herself somewhat dramatically over the white leather sofa in her living room, and she lifted her head to glare at Aziraphale as the angel entered the apartment.

"I wasn't thinking you'd have to saunter far," said Aziraphale, smiling. "I rather hoped we might meet somewhere in the middle. Sort of in the human sphere, as it were."

Crowley blinked, looking adorably befuddled all of a sudden. And then, in a small voice, she said, "That's all well and good, but why would you ever saunter vaguely downwards for me?"

Aziraphale laughed and crossed the room to kneel at the side of the couch, putting two fingers under Crowley's chin so that the demon was forced to meet her eye. "My dear, you really have not been paying attention to the last six millennia of our acquaintance, have you," she murmured. And then she planted a kiss on Crowley's surprised, open mouth.

This time, they were slower, sweeter than they'd been in the church. They had time, and they had privacy, and Crowley, at least, seemed to still need more than a little bit of prodding when it came to accepting that Aziraphale was serious about this. Afterwards, they lay together on the couch, naked, sweaty, and utterly spent, Aziraphale basking in the reflected glow of love that Crowley no longer seemed to be trying to snuff out.

It was a very human thing, what they were trying to do. Perhaps more human than an angel and a demon should consider proper behavior, even after all their centuries living among human beings.

But it was also ineffable, and Aziraphale could not bring herself to think that it was entirely wrong.

* * *

 

*Not strictly true; an artful sort of dishevelment** had been in fashion from time to time over the centuries, and Crowley was very good at following current fashion. [return to text]

**This, however, was a dishevelment far beyond the artful, the sort of dishevelment that only the truly depressed can achieve, and even the truly depressed require time, luck, and a certain amount of neglect to achieve it.


End file.
